User blog:Wassboss/Super Smash Bros Tournament Reboot: Link vs Pit
For this match-up in the tournement we have the battle of the archers. Both of these guys are known for their archery skills and skill with a blade and these two heroes show great courage and skill to overcome the greatest of odds. But only one can be the victor here: Link: The Hero of Time and the beloved protagonist of the Legend of Zelda Series vs Pit: The Captain of the royal bodyguards, tasked with defeated Medusa and saving Skyloft. Who is Deadliest Link Standard Moves Neutral Attack: A diagonal sword slash followed by a horizontal slash, with a lunging stab finisher Dash Attack: Performs a leaping dash downwards slash. Forward Tilt: An overhand sword swing. Up Tilt: A half moon slice above his head. Down Tilt: A swipe across the floor with his sword. Forward Smash: A lunge forward with a sword swing in front of him. Up Smash: Three half moon swings above his head. Down Smash: A floor slash behind and in front of him. Neutral Aerial: Thrusts his leg forward. Forward Aerial: Swings his sword twice while spinning. Back Aerial: A double kick behind. Up Aerial: A thrust of his sword skywards. Down Aerial: Plunges to the floor with his sword below him, can bounce off opponent for a second hit. Throws: Link grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; He kicks them away. He turns his opponent the other way and kick them. Tosses the opponent in the air and slashes at them. He puts them on the ground and elbow drops them. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Link_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Heroes Bow. Link takes out his bow and fires an arrow. It be charged for a faster, more powerful and further travelling projectile. Minimal-Medium damage depending on charge and little knockback. Side Special: Gale Boomerang. Link takes out his Boomerang and throws it, do damage as it flies away from him. As it comes back it drags any enemy in it's path towards Link. Can be aimed up or down. Inflicts minor damage. Up Special: Spin Attack. Link swings his sword in a 360 spin. If used in the air Link will spin 5 times and allow him to gain vertical distance. If used on the ground then Link can charge it up for a more powerful spin. Airborne it does little damage but on the ground it does medium damage with a high knockback. Down Special: Bomb. Link takes out a bomb and throws it and it will explode on contact with the opponent or another surface. Link can throw the bomb forward, upwards and downwards and can also place it on the ground, where it will have a six second fuse before explosion. The bomb can be picked up and used by an opponent or rarely even caught mid-air and thrown back. Does medium damage with little knockback. Final Smash: Triforce Slash. Link locks onto an opponent and slashes them multiple times with the master sword, culminating with a final more powerful slash, which launches the opponent away. Bow 2.jpg|Heroes Bow. Boomerang 2.jpg|Gale Boomerang in use. Spin attack.jpg|Spin attack being used on an opponent. Bombv 2.jpg|Link throwing his Bomb. Triforce slash.png|Triforce Slash in use. Pit Standard Moves Neutral Attack: A triple slash, ending in an uppercut. Dash Attack: A sweeping slash downwards with his blades. Forward Tilt: Uses his blades in a scissor slash. Up Tilt: Kicks upwards twice with a slight pause in-between each kick. Down Tilt: Swipes a blade across the floor. Forward Smash: Slashes one of his blades inwards, before slashing again in a wide outwards slice. Up Smash: A leaping triple slash to the sky. Down Smash: Stabs the ground on either side of him with his blade. Neutral Aerial: Use his bow as a buzz saw, can nullify weak projectiles. Forward Aerial: Spins his bow horizontally in front of him. Back Aerial: A reverse dual-bladed thrust. Up Aerial: Spins his bow above his head like a helicopter blade. Down Aerial: Pit swipes a blade below him which can meteor smash if done correctly. Throws: Pit grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; Slashes away the opponent. He spins around and slams them on the ground behind him. Rolls on his back and handstand kicks his opponent. Pins his opponent on the floor and slams his bow down on their back. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Pit_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Palutena's Bow. Pit shoots an arrow with his bow. Can be charged for more damage and can be aimed to the sides and up while charging. He can also curve the arrow in any direction. Does minor damage with no knockback. Side Special: Upperdash Arm. Pit brings out his Upperdash Arm and dash forward, delivering a powerful uppercut if he connects with an opponent. Does high damage with a decent knockback. Up Special: Power of Flight. Pit soars high into the air with a powerful jump. Does no damage but can be aimed in any direction either to escape or close the distance between Pit and an opponent. Down Special: Guardian Orbiters. Pit uses Guardian Orbiters which creates energy shields which protect his front and back. These shields can reflect projectiles back at an opponent and block melee attacks but can break with enough damage. Final Smash: Three Sacred Treasures. Pit fires off a series of enchanted arrows in four barrages. The first fires off arrows in random direction, the second fly off in a speeding arch in front of him, the third fly straight forward and the final barrage has Pit fire arrows into the air causing pillars of lights to shine down and damage any opponents caught in their blast. In addition, Pit can fire three energy blasts which home in on a opponents current location. Palutenas Bow.jpg|Pit using Palutena's Bow Upperdash Arm.jpg|Upper Dash Arm in use. Power of flight.jpg|Power of flight being used as a recovery move. Guardian Orbiters.jpg|Guardian Orbiters. Three Sacred Treasures.jpg|Ending blow of Three Sacred Treasures X Factors Strength: Link=79/Pit=70 Link is heavier and stronger than Pit and his attacks also do more damage and have a fairly decent knockback. Pit's attacks aren't weak per say but he doesn't have any particularly powerful moves except for Upperdash Arm. ' ' Speed: Link=60/Pit=76 ''' Link is not very fast in his attack speed with most of his moves focusing on power rather than speed and he also has one of the slowest dashing speeds in the game. Pit is just above average in his dashing speed but his real speed comes from his attacks which are quick to deliver and easy to combo into. '''Agility/Aerial Mobility: Link=65/Pit=86 Aerial Combat is where Pit shines. His multiple jumps and quick attacks allow him to juggle and combo well in the air and even on the ground he is surprisingly quick and agile. Link by comparison is much more clumsy and less effective in the air and on the ground he doesn't show many feats of agility and the few that he does are mainly used to strengthen his powerful attacks. Close Quarters Combat: Link=87/Pit=84 Both of these two are good in close range but Link takes the edge for a few reasons. For one he's got a longer reach that Pit, allowing him to land the first blow. Pit is a quick and nimble fighter but if he can't get close to Link then his close range capabilities are slightly hampered. Link higher strength levels also mean has to land fewer hits to do the same amount of damage as Pit and this will allow him to pick his strikes more carefully and not have to worry too much about being hit as the strike is unlikely to be very powerful. Ranged Combat: Link=88/Pit=60 Link is a master of long range combat and brings three ranged weapons to the fight which he can use with great effect to chip away at and confuse Pit. Pit has Palutena's Bow but the arrows are weak and Link's shield will block most of the arrows and prevent him from doing much damage with it. Pit does lower Link's rating a bit though with his Orbiters which can reflect Link's projectiles back at him and should give him a chance to pull back if it's getting too crazy. ' ' 'Killer Instinct/Brutality: Link=60/Pit=60 ' Both of these fighters are used to fighting against evil monsters and monstrous bosses and so are no strangers to fighting to kill and maim. However their rating is lowered because as heroes they are not going to be trying to kill each other in battle. Voting System/Notes In order to counted as full votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely there to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. I have given a brief description of each standard and special move but have also linked to each characters respective move-set list for more detailed analysis if you so wish. Battle Link is walking through the forest, heading home after a day of training. There is a big archery tournament the next day and he has been practising from dawn till dusk every day for the past couple of weeks. He reaches the foot of the tree in which his house is situated and climbs up the ladder. He gets to the top and gets a tingle down his spine. "Something isn't right here" ''he thinks and draws his sword and shield. He nudges the door open and steps in, spotting immediately a boy stood in the main room, his back to the door. "I've been expecting you" the boy says turning and Link recognises him as Pit, he'd seen him at the archery range a few times. He lowers his sword at the casual tone of response but he doesn't sheath it. Pit smiles at him and gestures to the small table, which has a pot of tea and two cups. "I thought we could have a little chat before the tournament tomorrow." Link walks over to the table and sits down, placing his sword on the chair next to him. He takes the pot as Pit sits down opposite him and pours it into a cup, pushing it to Pit, who picks it up and takes a sip. Link fills his own cup but does not take a sip, he instead waits for Pit to speak. "I've been watching you at the range," Pit says, glancing around the small room "I must say you are an impressive archer, I don't know how I'm going to be beat you tommorow." Link tenses at this but lets nothing show as he raises the cup to his lips. Pit seems oblivious and continues "The only way I'll stand a chance is if you drop out" he says and laughs. Link smiles politely and Pit looks at him, his gaze hardening. "Or if you were to be too injured to make it" Link immediately puts the cup down and reaches for his sword, his hand closing around the handle. As he goes to rise Pit takes out his Upperdash Arm and dashes forward and slams into Link, knocking him out of the door and off the small awning. He lands with a painful thud and he pulls himself to his feet tentatively, making sure he hasn't hurt himself too badly. As he does Pit steps out of the tree house, his bow drawn and fires off a barrage of arrows, which Link only just manages to dodge and he throws himself behind the cover of a tree, drawing his own bow as he does so. He peeks his head around the large oak and is instantly forced back by another arrow, which curves past his nose. Taking a deep breath he steps out fully and fires off his own arrow, which throws off Pit's aim and sends his own arrow firing up into the sky. Link keeps up the pressure with more arrows, each one only missing Pit by a whisker as he dodges around them. He manages to regain his senses and activates his Orbiters which reflect the arrows back at Link, who is forced to stop his barrage to avoid the projectiles. "I should've known better than to try and beat you at a range" he shouts and soars into the air, landing gently on the ground. He takes out his bow and breaks in in half, twirling the blades in his hand. He lunges forward and his blades clash with Link's master sword who flicks his wrist to knock them away. He attempts a lunge of his own which is expertly parried by Pit who swings his blades in a buzz-saw fashion, forcing him to step backwards. He draws a bomb from his pouch and throws it, the resulting explosion sending Pit sprawling. He then leaps into the air, aiming his sword downwards but Pit recovers in time and holds his blades in a cross above his head, catching the tip of Link's sword in the small gap. He yanks at the blade with all his strength, managing to wrench it out of Link's hand and toss it aside. Link pushes off the blade and lands gracefully. Pit smiles and launches a rapid barrage of attacks, putting Link on the back foot and taking all his skill to dodge, block and parry the blows with his shield. He surprises Pit by taking a step forward and his arm snakes out, grabbing hold of Pit and giving him a vicious kick in the ribs and tossing him aside. He runs over to his sword before his opponent can react and raises it above his head in victory, the light catching the edge and making it shine. Pit gets to his feet, a snarl on his lips and uses his Upperdash Arm to close the distance but Link anticipates the attack and charges up a spin attack, releasing as Pit comes forward forcing the angel to duck under the twirling blade. As he does he spies the glow of a smash ball in the distance. Smiling to himself, he does a little flip and takes to the air soaring towards his target. Link is not oblivious to the smash ball himself and takes off after him, drawing his boomerang as he does. His eyes flicker between the smash ball and Pit, unsure of whether he should try and pull the smash ball closer or knock his opponent off course. He makes his decision and aims for the smash ball, the boomerang spinning through the air and creating a mini tornado as it does. It connects with the floating sphere and pulls it back towards Link who swings his sword and slices into the smash ball as it gets within range, shattering it. He then grabs the Boomerang out of the air and puts it back in it's holster, looking up as Pit slams into him, knocking them both to the ground. The winged warriors tries to knock the smash ball out of his Hylian adversary but Link pushes him away with his shield and activates the final smash. His initial strike causes Pit to freeze in place allowing him to follow up with several powerful blows before finishing off with his finishing slash, which sends Pit flying backwards and he bounces off a tree, the trunk snapping with the force of the impact. Link strides over to his opponent who is crawling across the floor, trying to rise but his injuries are too severe and he is forced to couch as Link approaches, his sword held rigidly by his side. He cries out as he raises the master sword is lifted high above his head and Link hesitates. " I am sorry" he shouts "I will not bother you again, I'll withdraw from the tournament." Link lowers his sword and Pit breathes a sigh of relief and despite his wounds he finds himself laughing. " I guess your better than I thought" he says but Link ignores him, sheathing his sword and heading back to his home to rest. Pit watches him go before heading off doubled over due to his wounds, hoping to find someone to heal him. '''Winner: Link ' 'Final Verdict ' The voters felt that Link would be victorious because of his skill at both close quarter and ranged combat which gave him more options to defeat his foe who, while having a ranged weapon, was not as skilled with it nor was the weapon in question as good as the ranged options brought to the battle by Link. Furthermore Link's more powerful attacks meant he could end a fighter quickly against the lighter Pit whose attacks really couldn't do enough damage to harm his opponent. Category:Blog posts